Uskolliset
by Danya Lionheart
Summary: AD/MM "Niin kauan kuin minulle ollaan uskollisia..." Pikkuruinen romanttinen ficci. R&R!


Uskolliset  
  
A/N: Ajattelinpa väsätä tällaisenkin ficin. Tämä on Harry Potter ja Salaisuuksien Kammiosta, siitä kohtaa kun Dumbledore astuu pois virastaan. "Niin kauan kun minulle ollaan uskollisia." Pari on MM/AD (Yllätys, yllätys) ja rating PG. Kommentoikaa, kiitos!  
  
***  
  
Minerva McGarmiwa katseli ulos huoneensa ikkunasta jo pimenevälle pihalle. Kielletty metsä kohosi uhkaavana siluettina kauempana; Hagridin mökin ikkunoista loistava valo loi vastakohdan metsän luotaantyöntävyydelle. Siinä hän sitten istui, tuijottaen raivoavaa taivasta ja odottaen.  
  
Vaikka Minerva ei kummemmin uskonutkaan enteisiin tai pahaan onneen, nyt hänestä tuntui, että jotain pahaa tapahtuisi. Aivan kuin luonto ennakoisi jotakin.  
  
Poistaakseen surullisuuden ja hiljaa hiipivän pelon, hän alkoi muistella menneitä päiviä, kuukausia, vuosia. Onnellista lapsuuttaan jästiperheessä, ensimmäistä kouluvuottaan, ensirakkauttaan. Listaa olisi voinut jatkaa ikuisuuden. Oli niin paljon asioita jotka hän halusi yksinkertaisesti unohtaa. Ja niin paljon sellaista, mitä hän sydämessään rakkaudella muisteli. Tai itse asiassa joku.  
  
Minerva sulki silmänsä ja piirsi rakkaansa kasvoja mielessään. suu aina hymyssä ja valmis sanomaan kauniin sanan tai kaksikin. pitkä parta ja lumenvalkeat hiukset. ja sädehtivät siniset silmät.  
  
Hiljainen narahdus kertoi oven auenneen ja askeleet lähestyivät Minervaa. Hänen ei tarvinnut kääntyä tietääkseen saapujan nimeä. Lämmin käsi kosketti Minervan olkapäätä hellästi, hyväillen. Ja hän kääntyi, kohdaten Albus Dumbledoren siniset, tällä kertaa niin kovin alakuloiset, silmät.  
  
Albus luki kysymyksen Minervan silmissä, muttei tiennyt, miten vastaisi siihen satuttamatta häntä. Albus puristi naisen rintaansa vasten, haudaten kasvonsa toisen silkinpehmeisiin hiuksiin, jotka oli vihdoinkin vapautettu nutturaltaan.  
  
Minerva ei tiennyt mikä oli vikana. Dumbledoren silmistä oli hävinnyt niiden tavallinen, iloinen pilke, ja niiden ilme kertoi syvästä, sydämeen kätketystä surusta. Niinpä hän vain nojautui rakkaansa syleilyyn ja kuunteli tämän sydämen hiljaista, tasaista sykettä.  
  
Vihdoin Dumbledore irrotti otteensa ja johti Minervan istumaan sohvalle, lämpimästi rätisevän takkatuleen ääreen. Hän kietoi kätensä naisen ympärille ja tämä lepuutti päätään Albuksen olkapäätä vasten. Sitten Dumbledore alkoi puhua, hiljaisella äänellä: "Tiedäthän varmaan, että Cornelius Toffee tuli tänään kouluun, vaatien Hagridin mukaansa. Syyttäen häntä siitä aiemmasta, tietenkin. Ja he veivät hänet pois, Azkabaniin." Minerva värähti hänen sylissään. ".tietenkin me tiedämme, että hän on syytön. Ja oli Hagridin luona muitakin, Potter ja Weasley. Näkymättömyysviitan alla piilossa. Näppäriä poikia, todellakin. Joskus kadun, että annoin Harrylle tuon viitan."  
  
Tässä hän hymyili hieman ja jatkoi sitten: "Ja sitten seuraamme ilmestyi Lucius Malfoy, vaatien minun eroani."  
  
Minerva henkäisi kuuluvasti ja katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin huudahtaen: "Sinun eroasi? Hulluko hän on? Tylypahka ei ole mitään ilman sinua, se ei pärjää ilman sinua! Enkä minäkään."  
  
Dumbledore tyynnytti Minervan puhetulvan laittamalla sormen hänen huulilleen. Sitten hän jatkoi rauhoitellen: "En minä sinua aio jättää. En ikinä. Enkä haluasi jättää oppilaitakaan, mutta minun on aika astua syrjään, mutta vain hetkeksi. Palaan kyllä."  
  
Minervan silmät kimalsivat kyynelistä ja hän nyyhkäisi hiljaa. Tokihan hän ymmärsi, Dumbledoren oli astuttava syrjään. Mutta hän ei halunnut uskoa. Albus oli hänelle kaikki kaikessa. Mitä hän tekisi täällä yksin?  
  
Dumbledore näki surun Minervan silmissä ja pyyhkäisi peukalollaan naisen poskelle vierivät suolaiset kyyneleet. Sitten Minerva nosti katseensa maasta ja kysyi hiljaa: "Tulethan sinä pian takaisin, tulethan?"  
  
Albus nojautui hieman eteenpäin ja suuteli Minervaa suulle hellästi. Kun he lopettivat, Dumbledore nousi seisomaan ja veti Minervan mukanaan. Minerva katsoi noihin niin loputtoman syviin silmiin ja näki niistä heijastuvan surua, toivoa ja rakkautta. Juuri samoja tunteita mitä hän itsekin tunsi. Ja hän ymmärsi, että joskus oli päästettävä irti. Mutta nämä eivät olisi hyvästit, vain uusi koettelemus heidän rakkaudelleen. Ja rakkaus kestäisi sen.  
  
Albus sanoi hiljaa: "Minä rakastan sinua, Minerva."  
  
Minerva vastasi sydämensä pohjalta: "Minäkin rakastan sinua, Albus. Aina ja ikuisesti."  
  
Eikä sanoja enää tarvittu. Heidän huulensa koskettivat ja viipyivät hetken, sitten erosivat. Ja sitä seurasi toinen suudelma. Ja kolmas. Jokainen edellistä pidempi ja kiihkeämpi.  
  
Hetken kuluttua he vihdoin irrottautuivat ja katsoivat toisiaan silmiin, kunnes Albus rikkoi hiljaisuuden: "Sinä pärjäät kyllä. Olet vahva Minerva, sinä selviät. Sinä johdat Tylypahkaa minun lähdettyäni. Mutta muista, rakas. Minä olen todella jättänyt tämän koulun vasta silloin, kun kukaan täällä ei ole uskollinen minulle."  
  
Minerva nyökkäsi ja kuiskasi: "Ikuisesti uskollinen."  
  
Albus vastasi hymyillen: "Ikuisesti, Minerva."  
  
Pian Dumbledore nousi ja pari suuteli hellästi. Sitten Dumbledore lähti yhtä äänettömästi kun oli tullutkin, ja jätti Minervan unelmiinsa. Hän asteli hiljaa ikkunan ääreen ja tuijotti nyt taivaalle, jossa täysikuu pilkisti pilvien välistä. Minerva ei enää pelännyt tulevaa, ei nyt kun hänen ei tarvinnut kohdata sitä yksin. Nyt hän odotti uutta aamua ja uutta päivää, sekä sitä päivää, jolloin hän vannoisi Albukselle ikuista rakkautta alttarilla.  
  
*** 


End file.
